poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Present day/Thomas' introduction
This is how the present day and Thomas' introduction goes in Trainsformers: Engines In Disguise. the present day Woman: Monsters! is thrown to the ground by a hunter hunter leader grabs her pendant and they drive off the jungle, the hunters are attacked by a mysterious figure, the last one running off leaving the leader on his own. A head pops up in the shadows and startles him. The leader and the figure, who is a Trainbot, get into a fight and the Trainbot is the winner. The truck is returned to the village. The boy picks up the pendant that was taken from his mother and sees a hooded figure in a tree American boy: The Ghost of the Jungle. few years later American boy: Meg Griffin There. That's where I saw him. Meg Griffin: Thank you. You'd better get home now. American boy: Do you know the ghost? Meg Griffin: He wasn't always a ghost. leaves the boy on his own and finds the track near the fallen tree Meg Griffin: Hello? Anyone here? Hello? falls down a hole and is caught by something or someone at the bottom Meg Griffin: What? Manly voice: It's a long way from the city to just drop in. looks up and sees she's in the hands of Thomas the Tank Engine (AKA OpThomas Prime) Meg Griffin: Thomas. Thomas: Yes. It's me. they sit by a campfire Thomas: So you came all the way down here to look for me? Meg Griffin: Yes. But actually, I was already here on business. But then local legend started sounding familiar so I decided to snoop around. Thomas: What kind of business? Meg Griffin: Ancient artifacts. Some Ex-Con with too much time on his hands has his heart set on a collection of 3000 year old statues and all of them represent villains you've faced in the past. Thomas: Well, you always did run with a strange crowd, Meg. smiles Meg Griffin: Well, our strange crowd hasn't been the same without you. Things aren't looking so good back home. Thomas: How bad could it be? Edward's probably got everything under control. Meg Griffin: Well, Edward's taken up the job of being an IT tech support. Thomas: But Edward's a genius. Why would he take a job like that? Meg Griffin: At least he's keeping busy. Thomas: Well, if he's doing that, who's keeping an eye on Percy? Meg Griffin: Percy's gotten into the um... entertainment business. He's big hit. Thomas: Alright. Let's hear it. What's James doing? Meg Griffin: Nobody knows. He just sleeps all day. Thomas: But what does he do all night? Meg Griffin: I don't really know. Your training period ended a year ago. And Optimus says you don't write anymore. Thomas: Optimus sent me down here to become a better leader. I can't go back a failure. Besides, these people need me more than my brothers do. Meg Griffin: If Optimus Prime were here, he would ask you, "What is your heart telling you?". Thomas: I don't know. I just know something's missing. Meg Griffin: Your brothers need you, Thomas. They're lost without you. looks down and then up and sees he's gone Meg Griffin: Thomas? stands and looks around. The screen fades to black Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan